battlebdamanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle B-Daman Wiki
Welcome to The wikia about B-Daman that anyone can edit. Battle B-Daman or Battle B'Daman is an anime and manga series by Eiji Inuki that first aired in January 2004 in Japan. It premiered in the United States on April 2005. Battle B-Daman is a dramatized version of marbles. It is the first show of the B-Daman series to be dubbed in English. In Japan, it airs on TV Tokyo. In the United States, it once aired on ABC Family and Toon Disney's JETIX block. At one point, it aired on the Cartoon Network, as well as G4 in the USA, but on the latter was replaced by G.I. Joe Sigma 6 soon after. In Canada, it airs on YTV, in which on February 2007, the Second Season (entitled Battle B Daman: Fire Spirits) commenced with strangely a completely new voice cast, and what some have called inferior dubing from the first season, the French dub of the show airs on Télétoon. In the UK, it airs on Toonami and Nicktoons and the first few episodes are currently available through Virgin Media's TV on demand service. The toys were originally made by Takara and were released by Hasbro in North America. In Japan, Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! was superseded by Crash B-Daman, a new series with an all new cast and story. The manga is published in English by Chuang Yi. Season 1 The show is about Yamato Delgado (Daiwa in the Japanese version), who gets the legendary Cobalt Blade. He and his friends use the sport of B-Daman to fight the Shadow Alliance. This show takes place in the B-DaWorld where it's inhabitants are humans, anthropomorphic animals, and robots. Using the legendary B-Daman, Yamato enters the Winners tournament organized by a group (the JBA in the Japanese version and the IBA (International B-Daman Association) in English version) to become the B-DaChampion. However, he also ends up in fights against the Shadow Alliance. Season 2 (Fire Spirits) After the defeat of the Shadow Alliance, Yamato is in search of special B-Da Balls called Strike Shots, which originated from shooting stars. After a fight with the mysterious Haja and obtaining his Strike Shot, the Drive Shot, Yamato then met Gunnos, a rookie B-DaPlayer. He got his own Strike Shot to participate in the Winners Tournament along with Yamato's old friends and rivals. But little they know.....a terrible evil is about to put the B-Da World in peril once more. since (Month) (Year) Contents ( ) What's new * Date- This wiki is created! * Date- News text Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * *heck out ' ' for some tips * *f you are new to wikis, check ' ' * *heck out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured article Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or videothumb|300px|left __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse